epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 15: Orion vs Killerface45
Hey y'all, got a fun one here. So I've been giving ERB quite a bit of crap for doing a name battle (Stevie Wonder vs Wonder Woman) yet this is exactly what I did here. In my defense though, the casual comic fan probably won't know about Orion, right? In any case, this was a funny idea I had to do. There isn't much else to say about it really. Also, sorry for the delay. Lexi guested on this battle as Killer (and did a wonderful job as always) but her computer was broken for quite some time. So coordinating with each other was rather difficult. I promise that the next battle will be released in a much more timely matter. I also just noticed that this is the second time I've battled Lexi as a deity while she's the normal human. Odd pattern going on there. Without further ado, the new god and son of Darkseid, Orion, faces off against our very own Killerface45, in a battle to determine who deserves the name. Battle VS GO! 'Orion:' Das ist blöd They pit a worthless German against the might of a New God? It will be hard for this killer to face my berserker rage And I’m a master at this game. I’m an Ace of Slades I faced the dark side of the Apokolips and still survived You only pretend to keep the balance between space and time You may be a chess champion but you’re a loser at life Why don’t you quit creeping on teenagers and go back to your wife? 'Killerface45:' You won't get off Scott Free here, faggot, I'm a rapping Apokolips, And I'm the biggest threat since that big ass head you fought in Metropolis. My writer and I are the same, so expect me to be Fire, Yet you say you're better. Welp, I'm known to verbally shut down jokes and liars. Been on ERB and Four Stars for years, so you're not my first time seeing power misuse, But even I haven't come across somebody with your daddy issues. This hunting dog schweinhund is my competition? Maybe it's better I'm gone. But this subpar subhuman's welcome to undo Orion's Belt and suck this Five Dollar Foot Long! 'Orion:' With that seven o’clock wine buzz, I’m surprised you can react Too bad your head is still in pieces from my mind blowing attack The reason why you keep coming up with bizarre comebacks, Is because you bullshit everything like your 45 facts (Pathetic) I expected someone a little more wiser for a Kaiser You judge like a supervisor, but we don’t give a scheiße Learn a bit from Jojo and run while you still draw breath Because the sin of disgracing a god can be repaid only in death 'Killerface45:' I'm a Mahvel guy, really, so a DC wannabe is just not me, This Nazi can see why Stan Lee never bothered making a better copy, Though I can't say you're a concept worth ripping off, I've checked your archives, It's not hard to find you're a far cry from the other hundred guys trying to fight their Darkseid. You've been thrown away by everyone ever since your birth, Named after a constellation, but not the star of any DC Earth. #ShutTheFuckUp, you're the lamest "god" I've had to slay since Kanye, And such a boring character that your writers couldn't even kill you in an interesting way. Who Won? ---- Hints Category:Blog posts